A little thing you Ought to know
by Alacrity123
Summary: Ginny and Hermione have a fight that leads to some interesting revelations. WARNING-FEMMESLASH


"You ALWAYS do this to me!" Ginny shouted, her face getting red with the infamous Weasley temper.

"No I bloody well don't, Ginny! You're the one who's always flying off the handle at me!" Hermione replied, more angry than hurt. She and Ginny had been fighting a lot these past few weeks, and every time they fought Hermione would always run up to her dormitory (thankfully she was Head Girl and had her own room) and cry herself to sleep. What Ginny didn't know was that Hermione wasn't angry because she had let Ron and Harry go off to fight Voldemort by themselves. In fact, she wasn't angry at all; she truly loved Ginny, and had since 5th year, but never had the courage to tell her. With Ron gone, she had no distraction or cover anymore, and she wasn't handling the tension well. She could barely handle talking to Ginny when she was in her pajamas, for she had to constantly fight the images of Ginny's naked chest that lay just below her thin camisole...

Ginny, alternately, was thrilled to spend time with Hermione. Even when they were fighting, at least she was spending time with her true love. With Harry and Ron gone, she felt like she almost had the opportunity to make a move on Hermione, but whenever she was about to, or whenever she wore scandalous pajamas to their near-nightly homework sessions, Hermione would become very curt and unpleasant towards her, which was frustrating Ginny greatly. But Ginny was never one to mince words, so she decided that enough was enough.

"You know what HERMIONE," Ginny said, emphasizing each syllable of Hermione's name as she said it

"What GINEVRA?" replied Hermione mockingly. Even when Hermione was angry, Ginny thought she was beautiful. It was dinnertime so most people were still down in the Great Hall, but Ginny and Hermione had skipped dinner and gone to the deserted Common Room to carry on this argument. Ginny had had an end to her sentence but forgot it as she looked closer at Hermione, imagining what was just under the low-cut of her polo...

"GINEVRA, What?" Hermione said again. Instead of responding, Ginny roughly grabbed the lapel of Hermione's polo and kissed her with all her might. She took her free hand and ran it through Hermione's hair as she snaked her tongue out. She figured Hermione was probably disgusted by now anyways, and she might as well go for it completely. But much to Ginny's surprise, Hermione did not pull away but instead responded immediately, passionately meeting Ginny's tongue with her own and moving in a perfect rhythm with snaked her hands around Ginny's waist and put one hand on the small of Ginny's back, and the other she used to find Ginny's bra clasp. Ginny pulled away before Hermione could undo her bra, and looked at Hermione, flushed but this time very differently than when she flushed with anger. "Hermione..." she began "I know, Ginny. I've loved you for three years and the way you kissed me I know I'm not alone in that anymore. Damn the consequences, we'll talk later, I need you NOW." Without further adeu, they resumed kissing, but when Hermione continued to fumble hopelessly for Ginny's brastrap, Ginny pulled away again, this time with a devious smile.

"Lovely, this particular bra snaps in the FRONT. I think you'll need to take my shirt off..." "Oh well, let's go up to my dormitory where we won't be interrupted," Hermione said with a rather devious smile of her own. They had barely gotten up the stairs and through the door when Hermione attacked Ginny again, pressing her up against a wall. She kissed her and only stopped to pull her shirt over her head. She looked at Ginny's pink bra which clashed horribly with her flaming red hair. Just as Hermione was about to take it off, when Ginny suddenly grabbed Hermione's shoulders and pushed her towards the Queen-sized bed.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... you seem to think YOU'RE going to get to second base with ME. I hate to tell you but you are incorrect. First, I'M going to get to second base with YOU. I've jerked off to those tits of yours more times than even YOUR brain could count." Hermione flushed with these words. The very idea that Ginny had ever fantasized about her was amazing. God she loved Ginny so much. But these thoughts quickly left her mind as Ginny pulled off Hermione's shirt and-much to Hermione's pleasant surprise-her jeans as well. She was wearing a pair of dark blue underwear and bra to match, but Ginny could still see a wet spot on the dark fabric of her jeans. "My my my, what have we here?" Ginny said, ignoring Hermione's breasts and instead inspecting her eventual grand prize. Ginny then straddled Hermione's legs, sitting on her thighs and facing Hermione in all of her beauty. She placed a single finger on the bottom of the wet spot of Hermione's panties and ever-so-lightly traced it upwards towards Hermione's clit. Hermione groaned with desire.

"Oh my, it does appear I've somewhat turned you on" Ginny said slyly. Unable to form coherent words, Hermione simply groaned a sort of "MM-HMM"

"Well, Miss Granger, it looks as though that'll just have to wait a minute won't it? I would hardly want to have sex with someone I'd only kissed once." And with that, Hermione grabbed Ginny's brastrap and pulled her down, ferociously kissing her for a few seconds and then pulling away. Despite her pent-up desire Hermione could still use her wits, and she said "There, now you've kissed me twice!" She then went to kiss Ginny's neck, which made Ginny shudder involuntarily. She kissed her way slowly down to Ginny's bra clip and undid it with her teeth. She let the bra fall away and marvelled for a second at Ginny's small but oh-so-perfect mounds, with nipples seemingly rock-hard with arousal. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's a little...turned on"

It was Ginny's turn to be rendered speechless and murmer an agreement, just as Hermione took Ginny's nipple and breast in her mouth and nipped it lightly. Ginny moaned with pleasure, but then pulled away to take Hermione's bra off. Her breasts were slightly larger, but her nipples were just as hard. Instead of paying them too much attention, though, Ginny laid down on top of Hermione and allowed their breasts to touch, which drove Hermione wild. Ginny then kissed her again, exploring her mostly exposed ass as well as her breasts. After a minute or so, Ginny slipped her hand into Hermione's panties and, before Hermione could react, lightly pinched her clit before withdrawing her hand and pretending nothing had happened. Though the tension was incredibly intense in her own abdomen, Ginny was determined to make Hermione orgasm first. Hermione moaned into Ginny when she pinched her clit, and then pulled away.

"Ginny Weasley you are SUCH A TEASE. just FUCK me already, would you?" Hermione said, the desperation in her voice alone was nearly enough to make Ginny come right there. She squeezed her thighs together as best she could in a vain attempt to stop the building pressure. But she kept her cool. "Nuh-uh, no being impatient now, I'm in charge for once." Ginny said. With that, she quickly grabbed her wand and magicked a loose cotton strip to gently bind Hermione's hands behind her back.

Hermione was taken aback, but Ginny looked at her and said "Nothing kinky, love, I just want you to orgasm before I do, and if you so much as touched my pussy right now I might explode so loud that Harry might hear" Hermione was turned on by this blatant admission of love, but could do nothing with her hands bound. As Ginny set her wand down, she backed herself up so she was sitting more on Hermione's knees. Painstakingly slowly, Ginny slipped both her index fingers into Hermione's panties, "accidentally" brushing her clit once or twice. Hermione gasped at each contact. Even slower, Ginny pulled the underwear down until finally, the thing she had truly wanted for so long was right in front of her. She was shaking now, trying to restrain herself from masturbating furiously. Trying to maintain control, she leaned forward and ever so slowly put her tongue on Hermione's clit and moved it around slowly, savoring every bit of her juices she got. Unable to take just the small tastes she was getting, Ginny moved to the source of the magic liquid and put her tongue inside Hermione, who moaned loudly. Ginny then brought her mouth back to amusing Hermione's clitoris, and brought her hand up to Hermione's entrance. Hermione thrust herself into Ginny's fingertips, and Ginny felt Hermione's vagina contract around her fingers and then free her. Ginny then inserted a second finger and slowly, slowly crept toward the ache she knew Hermione was feeling.

"NO GINNY FASTER FASTER" Hermione finally shouted. That was what Ginny had wanted to hear. "What do you want? You want me to go slower?" Ginny said, turned on more by the second by Hermione's desire. "NO NO FASTER!" Hermione said, moaning as Ginny slowly slid her fingers to her core and back out again.

"Okay, fine," Ginny said. With that she began pumping Hermione as fast and as hard as she could. Hermione, not expecting the change, came right on Ginny's fingers then and there, screaming as her toes curled and shouting Ginny's name. Ginny scooped up the liquid and licked it off her fingers before inserting her fingers into her own dripping-wet pussy.

She pumped just twice before Hermione broke her restraints and said "Not so fast, you don't get to make yourself come too!" And she grabbed Ginny's wand and conjured a dildo, which she set on high and inserted in Ginny's vagina. Before Ginny realized what had happened, she came violently on the dildo, which Hermione seductively licked before conjuring it away. "Well that was...amazing" Ginny said once she came down from her high.

"I know right? I love you, you know. Not just your body, though it's a nice touch."

I love you too, Hermione,forever and ever." With that they fell asleep together, exhausted with love.


End file.
